Yin X Yang Love Story
by BestYinXYangFanEver
Summary: What happens when two sibilings find out their true love for eachother? What happens when villians find out and try to end it once and for all. Please review First story. YinXYang. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Weirdness

**Hello, My name is Amber and I love to write stories, so here is a Yin X Yang fanfic.**

**I hope you really enjoy it cause this is my very first story and I'm not use to using**

**so just enjoy!**

**NOTE*THERE IS NO SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS STORY THEY ARE BOTH 11 LIKE IN  
THE CARTOON SERIES YIN YANG YO, I KNOW THEY ARE BRO AND SIS, BUT IF THEY  
WEREN'T I THINK THEY WORLD BE A GREAT COUPLE^^ Enjoy!^^  
**============================================================================================

One day Yin, Yang, and Lena were all hangin at the mall, it was pretty quiet until Lena cracked the egg.

"You guys are barely talking, what's up?" Lena asked.

"We don't know." Yin and Yang replied.

"Oh, yes you do." Lena remarked, she really wanted to know what was up, and the truth is that Yin and Yang didn't  
know what was up, all Yin knew was that she couldn't stop thinking about Yang, and all Yang knew is that he couldn't  
stop thinking about Yin. But then Lena had enough.

"Call me when you guys get your act together!" she yelled, and with that she marched out of the mall.

Yin and Yang just kept standing there, but Yin didn't know that Yang was starring down into her beautiful eyes. He wanted to  
stay there forever, just to look in his sister's eyes, without nothing to stop him, but he knew he had to talk.  
"So Yin uhmm you wanna go back to the dojo?" he asked, "Sure," Yin replied. As they started to walk back Yang just kept  
thinking about Yin, and it's like he just wanted to look in her eyes, with no hesitation. But he wanted to know  
was this...Love he was feeling, But then suddenly a villian came out of nowhere.

"Finally," Yin and Yang said together.

They got ready to battle the villian, and it was Zarrnot, In a huge metal robot almost 60 feet high.  
Yin and Yang were alittle nervous, but they got reay to fight.

"So Zarrnot, you made your self a lttle toy, just like you" Yang said laughing.

"I am an action figure you little twit" Zarrnot said

"Whatever,' Yang said as he went to attack. But Zarrnot pushed Yang away and saw Yin.

"Well since you don't respect what I care about, mabey you'll respect what you care about." Zarrnot said,  
then he grabbed Yin.

"YINN! LET HER GO!" Yang yelled

"Let me think about that...NO! Haha!" Zarrnot said.

Yang then felt a rage of anger, he didn't want to let it out but he felt the need to defend his sister so Yang  
let his instincts take over, and he jumped up to the robot, and blasted a hole right through it.

"NOOOO!" Zarrnot screamed.

Yang ignored Zarrnot and rushed over to catch Yin, "Thanks bro" Yin said. "No problem sis" Yang replied.  
They took a small chance to look in eachother's eyes, but Yang knew it had to end, so he gently put Yin down.

"OWW!" Yin said. "WHAT" Yang asked worried.

"I think I pulled a muscle in my leg I can't walk" Yin said, she was about to fal backwards but Yang caught her.  
"Thanks," Yin said, blushing a bit "Your welcome," Yang said blushing as well.

Yang decided to carry Yin the rest of the way home. He picked her up as they headed home.  
=================================================================================================

**Well that's the end of chapter 1 hope you enjoyed^_^**

**Chapter 2 coming soon If I made any mistakes sorry, I'm not the best with spelling LOL !8D!**

**BYE from, Amber=)**


	2. All is Peaceful

**Hey I'm back with my second chapter of my Yin x Yang fanfic I really hope  
you enjoy.**

**These fanfics are deticated to my sister WooFooGirl, she's so awesome the  
****best person EVER**

**So if you're reading this WooFooGirl, good cause I wanna tell ya something.**

**"Our friendship is just like the Song: Keep Holding On, By Avril Lavigne,  
I couldn't ask for a better friend like you, I hope our friend ship NEVER ENDS!  
You're the best friend ever. BFFL (Best Friend For Life) But our friendship  
is stronger then what these words are saying !8D!.**

**Now onto the story:  
==============================================================================**

Yin and Yang approached the dojo, with Yin in Yang's arms. They walked inside it was very quiet.

"MASTER YO!" Yin ang Yang yelled, no answer.

Then suddenly Master Yo walked out, he looked tired, in and Yang found out they made a big mistake for  
waking him up.

"What do you guys want?" he asked.

"Yin might have pulled a muscle can you check?" Yang asked

"Ok," Master Yo said.

Master Yo looked at Yin's leg.

"Does this hurt?" he asked as he squeezed her muscle.

"Oww yes it hurts" Yin complained.

"Master Yo be careful," Yang said worried

Then Master Yo finished checking Yin's leg.

"Well?" Yang asked.

"You were right she did pull a muscle in her leg, but she should be better in about an hour" Master Yo replied.

Then Yang felt the need to be alone with Yin so he carried Yin to their room and set her on her bed.

"Uhmm" Yang said he couldn't think of anything else to say

"Uhmm" Was all Yin could also say.

Then Yang decided to get closer to Yin so he moved on Yin's bed and sat very close to her like they  
already were a couple, but they decided to let their minds wander about eachother. Then suddenly  
Yang felt something in his hand, It was a note and it read...

_Dear Yang,_

_Lena is right something is getting in the way of her relationship.  
How about tomorrow we talk on the roof and find out whats goin  
on? Okay, Yang._

"Ok Yin" Yang said.

(The next day)

Yin was sitting on the roof alone waiting for Yang.  
Then Yang walked on the roof as well.

"Hey Yin," Yang said.

"Hey Yang," Yin replied.

"So you wanna talk?" Yang asked.

"Yeah we need to find out what's bothering us, Yang" Yin said.

Yang did know what was going on, as he loked in Yin's eyes he found the answer.  
He was in love with his sister no doubt about it, he needed to admit it now but how?

Yin was thinking the same, she looked in his purple lovely eyes, and she knew her answer.  
She was in love with her brother and she wanted to admit it as well right now. But How?

"So waht's been bothering you, Yang?" Yin asked.

"Actually, Yin I wanted to tell you something," Yang said.

"What's up, Yang," Yin asked, she was really hoping that he would say that he loves her more  
then a sister.

"Uhmm Yin, I wanted to say, Uhmm I...Love You," Yang said nervously

Yin was just so happy inside just to hear those 3 words her heart was doing a million  
backflips per second. But she thought that he just said I love you like a sibiling  
her happiness stopped, and she decided to respond with no emotion at all.

"I love you to, Yang," she said normally.

Yang knew she didn't understand so he had to speak more clearly this time.

"No Yin I don't think you understood me, I mean I... Love You Love You, Uhhmm more then a sister  
the feeling, is killing me," Yang said.

After that Yin couldn't say a word he did love her nd thats all that mattered to her.

"So Yin I guess You-"

Then Yin grabbed Yang and kissed him on the lips, Yang was shocked but he soon started  
to enjoy the kiss and he kiss back, it lasted about 30 seconds then they parted.

"I love you to Yang," Yin said.

There tehy were two lovers on a roof alone, just so happy not to notice Zarrnot watching=O  
=========================================================================================

**That's the end of my second chapter please review. Oh and I love ya WooFooGirl/sis**

**You're so awesome sis happy almost B-Day!8D!**

**Chapter 3 coming soon, LOVE! From, Amber**


	3. Kidnapped

**Hey I'm back with my third chapter this is where the love starts to  
come in. NO NO NO not in bed and stuff like that! LOLXD**

**This is for you WooFooGirl/sis hope you like it Please review**

**ENJOY !8D!  
====================================================================**

Yin and Yang were just sitting there on the roof enjoying themselves so much, they were so in love  
so close, and never wanted anything to change that. But then-

"Kids where are you?" Master Yo yelled.

The two lovers felt so angry for someone to interrupt their love, but they had to go and act natural  
although that would be quite hard for them.

At dinner Yin and Yang sat right next to eachother playing footsies. LOLXD

_(Footisesis is a game that where two people that are in love play by touching feet, it was shown in the  
episode For The Love Of Clamboy, with Yang and Lina)_

They had to try and keep it down or Master Yo would suspect something going on. Luckily Yin and Yang  
made it through dinner they decided to head up to the roof again and enjoy eachother.

_Meanwhile:_

At the Night Master's lair Zarrnot returned with some good information about Yin and Yang.

"THEY'RE WHAT?" The Night Master screamed.

"I'll say it one last time they are in...LOVE!" Zarrnot screamed back.

The Night Master stood there shocked.

"How is that possible they're sibilings, How the hell did this happen?" He asked.

"I think it's sweet, but it will be sweeter when I destroy them!" He replied.

"That doesn't answer my question," the Night Master said.

"How would I know how it happened?" Zarrnot asked.

"You're the one who found out about this." He said.

"SO." Zarrnot replied.

"Ok fine whatever just send a bunch of villians to destroy them," The Night Master said.

"Ok...wait...WHAT!" Zarrnot asked.

"Just end their love, or capture the girl and torture her," the Night Master ordered.

"Ok," Zarrnot said, and with that he marched off.

_Back at the Dojo:_

Yin and Yang were on the roof again.

"So Yin?"

"Yes Yang?"

"Since we both love eachother does this mean we're a couple?" Yang asked.

"Oh, uhmm I really don't know, it's illegal to love your sibilings in that way what are we  
suppose to do," Yin said as she started to worry.

"It's ok Yin calm down, we'll find a way out of this I promise," Yang said as he gave in a  
small kiss on her forehead.

"Well it is getting late Yang do you think we should get some sleep?" Yin asked.

"Sure," Yang replied.

They crawled through the window and went to their beds.

"Goodnight Yin,"

"Goodnight Yang."

The lights went out.

(The next day)

Yin and Yang woke up looking out the beautiful window, it was just lovely, the sun was shinning, the birds  
singing and it was just a new day with eachother and that's all that mattered to them.

"Time for breakfast!" Master Yo yelled.

Yin and Yang headed downstairs and Yang pulled out a chair for Yin to sit in.

"Thanks bro,"

"Don't mention it sis."

Master Yo looked shocked Yang never did that before with Yin, he decided to speak.

"Since when did you become nicer Yang?" Master Yo asked.

Yin and Yang started to panick he might think something is up, so they just had to act normal.

"Yeah, Yang what's wrong with you, did you hit your head or something?" Yin yelled.

"You're the one who hit their head," Yang yelled back, and then pushed the chair over.

"That's better," Master Yo said.

Then after breakfast Yin and Yang went outside to play for a while.  
But right when they got outside, a bunch of villians surrounded them,  
Yin and Yang were so nervous, but got out there weapons to fight.

"Ready sis?"

"Ready bro,"

The villians watched as they started to attack, the weakest villians went after Yang and the  
strongest ones went after Yin, Yang knew something was up so he kept one eye on the fight  
and one on Yin who was struggling to fight, Yang started to get worried so he rushed to help  
Yin.

YIIIN!" Yang yelled.

Yin looked at her brother and smiled but a huge weapon came right at her, she looked right  
in front of her and saw it.

"Foo Field," Yin said.

But she put up her foo field to late and the weapon knocked her right against a tree.

"YIIN!" Yang yelled.

He rushed over to help her, but she was unconscious.

"Yin answer me!" Yand said.

She didn't answer. Yang felt another rage of anger to defend Yin, then he leaped up to attack the villians,  
but then one villian snuck up behind Yang and grabbed Yin.

"HAHA Oh, Yang?" the voice said.

Yang turned around and saw Zarrnot with Yin in a net.

"YIIIIN!, LET HER GO!" Yang yelled.

"Uhhmmm...NOOOO! HAHA" Zarrnot said.

Then a villian punched Yang and he passed out.

_About 10 minutes later:_

Yang opened his eyes a lttle and scanned the area, to know where  
he was at, then his eyes darted opened as he remebered Yin.

"YIIIN!" WHERE ARE YOU YIIN!" Yang yelled.

There was no sign of her anywhere Yang leaned up against a tree, sat down  
and cried.

"I love her," He said.  
===========================================================================

**Well that's the end of Chapter 3**

**Will Yang save in?**

**What will happen to Yin?**

**Well all these questions will be answered in the next Chapter**

**Oh yeah I love ya sis/WooFooGirl, hope ya liked it. Please review**

**Chapter 4 coming soon.**

**BYE! From Amber!8D!**


	4. Rescue

**Hey I'm here with chapter 4 of my Yin x Yang fanfic it MIGHT  
be bloody, sorry I'm not the sweet and fuzzy kind, well not  
always.**

**This one is for the best person ever! WooFooGirl my sis**

**If you ever meet her you better treat her with respect or you  
would have bought yourself into an early grave.**

**LOVE YA SIS SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!  
=====================================================================**

Yang sat next to the tree crying so much he was so sad without his sister, he  
slowly stood up and had to go find her fast, before anything would happen  
to her.

_Meanwhile:_

"What do you want from me?" Yin asked.

"Well my boss wants me to destroy you and your brother's love," Zarrnot replied.

Yin stood there in disbelief wondering how he knew about her and her brother.

"How do you-" but she was cut off by Zarrnot.

"Oh sweetie I know alot of things," Zarrnot mocked.

Then the Night Master came in.

"Do you have the girl?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Zarrnot replied.

"And what did I tell you to do with her?" The Night Master asked.

"Uhmm I don't know," Zarrnot said.

"I said...TORTURE HER!" The Night Master screamed.

"Oh right right I knew that," He replied.

Then some villians came in and started to beat up Yin.  
Blood came from her mouth, her nose, and her chest.  
She was going through so much just because she loved  
Yang with all her heart. Yin started to cry.

"Please stop!" She cried.

"Continue on torturing her," The Night Master said.

"Please stop it, I deserve no torture for loving my brother!" Yin cried.

"You are right, But we are evil HAHAHA!" The Night Master laughed.

Yin couldn't take it and she knew that if Yang didn't come soon it would  
be all over for her. She would die and she would feel so bad if she ever  
left Yang she started to cry again tears running down her face and filling  
up her cell she was locked in, she wish that this could all end and she could  
be happily in her brothers arms, looking in those lovely pair of eyes  
she always felt a rush when she was with him, a beating in her heart  
he was more then just her lovely brother, He was Her Guardian Angel.

Yin's eyes slowly started to close she knew that she was becoming  
unconscious and that the beating was to much to handle with.  
slowly her eyes closed and her crying stopped, there she was lying  
on the ground unconscious, covered with blood and tears, she  
looked dead but then the villians stopped.

"Is she dead boss?" One villian asked.

The Night Master looked at Yin's body.

"No, but that's what I won't tell Yang." He said as he grinned evily.

"NOW all of you guys go I will face Yang alone," He shouted.

_Meanwhile:_

Yang was rushing through the forest thinking only about Yin, and nothing else.  
He kept running until he reached the Night Master's liar. He ran straight to the door  
and Busted it STRAIGHT DOWN!

"Ahh Yang what a pleasure to see you," the Night Master said.

"WHERE'S MY SISTER?" Yang yelled.

"Oh her?" the Night Master said as he pointed to Yin's body.

" *Gasps* Yin." Yang said.

He saw her body on the ground all so still and cold, it was covered in blood  
and tears, Yang was so disappointed he left Yin alone to take the beating  
and now he has no sister or love, Yang felt he needed to cry, But he held back.

"YIIINN! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yang yelled.

Yang jumped up to fight the Night Master but the Night Master was to strong for him  
to take on alone, he so wanted to cry but he had to help Yin not cry.

But then Yin's eyes slowly started to open up she looked around but  
was to injured to move then she heard a voice a familiar voice, a  
voice that made her smile and laugh each day.

"How could you do that to my sister?" Yang yelled.

Yin's eyes slowly opened the rest of the way and she turned her head slowly although  
it hurt it's like all her pain went away when she saw...YANG! She was so happy to see  
him standing up for her, she wish she wasn't in a cell or injured so she could just hug  
her loving brother.

"YANG!" A weak voice called.

But Yang recognized that voice it was the voice that made him wanna just  
burst with happiness, and the voice that made him love some much it  
was...YIN! He looked over with happiness to see his sister alive and ok  
Yang felt more confidence and found a flashlight and shined it right in  
the Night Master's face.

"NOOOO!" The Night Master screamed and then he vanished.

Yang was so happy he beat the Night Master by himself, then he headed  
straight for Yin's cell and broke the lock, he picked up Yin and they shared  
a lovey 1 minute kiss it felt like forever but it wasn't. Then Yang gave  
Yin a soft gentle hug, since she was so injured he didn't want to hurt  
her at all.

"Oh Yin I'm so glad you're ok," Yang said.

"I knew you would come for me, Yang," Yin said.

"Why wouldn't I you're my sis-I mean girlfriend," Yang said as a smile appeared  
on his face.

Yin was just so happy to hear that, she smiled back with such happiness, as  
a tear of happiness ran down her face, she kiss Yang again right on the lips.

"I love you Yang," Yin said.

"I love you to, Yin" Yang replied.

Then Yang carried Yin all the way back to the Dojo, when they got there  
Master Yo came rushing in.

"Oh my gosh Yin what happened?" Master Yo asked.

"Yin got kidnapped by Zarrnot, and the villians beated her up and I had to  
save her which I did and I defeated the Night Master, I think." Yang said.

"Flashlight?" Master Yo asked.

"Flashlight," Yang replied.

"We're gunna go to bed now, to let Yin rest," Yang said.

"Ok," Master Yo replied.

Yang carried Yin to their room and he put her on her bed.

It was quiet for about 5 minutes but then Yin decided to talk.

"Yang?" Yin asked.

"Yes, Yin?" Yang asked.

"I think tomorrow we should tell Master Yo what's going on between us," Yin said.

"But Yin we-" But he was cut off by Yin.

"I know Yang we have to tell someone about this, or it will go crazy,  
and Master Yo is like the only person we can trust," Yin said.

"Ok I'll trust you on this one," Yang replied.

Yin slowly went under the covers of her bed.

"Well Goodnight," Yin said.

"Goodnight," Yang replied

And then the lights went out.  
============================================================================

**Well that's the end of chapter 4, Oh I can't wait for the next chapter  
where Yin and Yang tell Master Yo everything that happened.**

**OH Yeah LOV YA SIS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!  
I WILL NEVER STOP SAYING THAT! LOL XD**

**Please Review.**

**Oh Yeah and this is something I didn't say in the last chapters.**

**NOTE*This is purely fanmade it took me 2 whole months to come up  
with this Idea (NOT KIDDING!) so please no Flames thats what pisses  
me off so much!**

**Well Bye From, Amber! XOXOXOXO *Hugs and Kisses***


	5. The Talk

**Hey I'm back with my last chapter (Awww) of my Yin x Yang fanfic**

**LOVE YA SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! WooFooGirl/SIS!**

**Really Hope You Enjoy!XD!**

**Please no flames and please review  
=====================================================================**

Yin and Yang woke up in the morning very nervous about talking to Master Yo  
about this love thing. But they had to.

"Kids time for breakfast!" Master Yo yelled.

"Well, are you ready Yang?" Yin asked.

Yang takes a deep breath and said-

"Yes, Yin I'm ready."

So they walked downstairs and saw Master Yo.

"Oh uhmm hi, Master Yo," They both said together.

"Is something wrong kids?" Master Yo asked.

"Uhmm Master Yo we need to talk," Yin said.

"Oh ok," He replied.

Master Yo sat down on a chair to listen to their story.

"Master Yo me and Yang are...in Love," Yin said.

"I know you guys are you're siblings you're suppose to love eachother," Master Yo  
replied.

"No no no no Master Yo we love love eachother more then bro and sis, we're  
sorry Master Yo," They both said.

Master Yo just stood there in shock, wondering how this could happen.

"How could this happen it's illegal, explain everything," Master Yo commanded.'

"Ok, well me and Yang weren't talking to eachother so we decided to  
go on the roof to answer this question and we found out that we were  
in Love, and a bunch of bad guys found out so we had to fix it, but I got  
kidnapped by Zarrnot and Yang had to save me you remember that  
Master Yo, but we just know that we love eachother and we can't deny  
it, sorry Master Yo," Yin said.

Master Yo stood there and decided to speak.

"Well I'm proud of you," Master Yo said.

"Yeah you should...wait?...WHAT!" Yin and Yang said.

"For you guys keeping eachother safe like that, I know it's wrong to love  
eachother like that but you guys would be a great couple and that's  
something I'm admitting." Master Yo replied.

"So what now Master Yo can you keep our love a secret?" They both asked.

Master Yo sat there and thought.

"Yes, only cause you guys care about eachother," Master Yo said.

"YES!" Yin and Yang said as they jumped in the air and gave eachother  
a big hug.

Master Yo was happy for his students. He smiled as they hugged eachother.

"Come on Master Yo group HUG!" Yin and Yang said.

Master Yo smiled and hugged them back, there they all knew they  
had become a little family.

(Later that evening)

Yin and Yang sat on the roof holding hands, to watch the beautiful sunset.  
It was like something they had never seen before. They didn't have to  
worry about their enemies as long as they had eachother it didn't matter.

"WOW this sunset is so beautiful," Yin said

"Not as beautiful as you," Yang replied.

Yin looked at Yang right in his eyes and saw her love growing in there  
she loved him so much and that will never change, and even better  
Master Yo won't tell anybody they are in love, It was heaven to them,  
and it will be always.

"Thanks, Yang." Yin said.

"Well It's true," He replied.

"You're so sweet," Yin said.  
"I don't know why I didn't see this in you," Yin said

Yang smiled and they leaned forward to give eachother a lovey nice kiss.  
It lasted for 2 minutes then they parted.

It was just so lovely for them to be together, two lovers in one night  
it was just heaven to them FOREVER!

"I love you," Yang said.

"I love you to Yang"

_**The End XD  
**_==========================================================================

**Well there is the end of my last chapter.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Yeah I know the ending sucked but I just love this couple! SO MUCH!**

**LOVE YA SIS FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Well I promise I will make another Yin x Yang fanfic soon.**

**This is Amber signing off BYE!XD!**


End file.
